Siempre en ti
by Kuraudea
Summary: Colección de Drabbles, Viñetas e incluso One Shots de diferentes personajes de Dragon Ball, sin tener relación entre ellos. Retos semanales de la pagina de Facebook "Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball" y/o trabajos independientes de la autora. One Shot independiente #9 SOL DE MEDIO DIA [Trunks x Marron]
1. Chapter 1

_**Reto de la Pagina: Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball.**_

 _ **Tema: Hermanos**_

 _ **Perosonaje:[Lunch]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Siempre en ti.**_

Desde siempre se preguntó « _¿Será lindo tener una hermana?_ » En esas ocasiones cuando miraba que todos sus amigos tenían hermanos sentía una gran vacío en su pecho. ¿Es que realmente estaba sola en la vida? Sin padre, sin madre ¿sin nadie en el mundo? Solo tenía una metralleta de mano que para colmo ni siquiera se animaba usar. En repetidas ocasiones se sintió tan desdichada que se preguntaba miles de veces lo mismo « _¿qué será tener un hermana?_ » Con la cual poder platicar, ser cómplices de aventuras, contarse secretos y por las noches jugar a las guerras de almohadas brincando sobre la cama.

Definitivamente la necesitaba, es que era tan buena y frágil que cualquiera abusaba de su nobleza. Ocupaba tener más agallas pero por desgracia ella no era así. Era el colmo de lo tímido, de lo bien portado, de la gran empatía que destilaban sus orbes negros y de ese frondoso cabello azul que en conjunto; proyectaba una gran nobleza. El azul era casi como su cruz, delataba su personalidad. Era el color que simbolizaba todos los sentimientos que van más allá de una simple pasión; el color de la esperanza, de la confianza y la innata simpatía.

Una vieja anciana de un poblado le dijo que era dichosa porque contaba con el color más hermoso del mundo. Era el color divino de los dioses. El de una chica fiel y fantasiosa.

Cuando de chicos se trataba era pésima, se cohibía. Era tan inocente que aún creía en el encantador «Príncipe Azul» Pero los nervios le ganaban y sus mejillas se pintaban de rubores rojos. Por más que se esforzara, terminaba por salir corriendo de la vergüenza.

Cada vez que pasaba por una escena vergonzosa se encerraba en su pequeña choza de cuatro paredes viejas y frente a un espejo opaco con machas de oxido, se observaba con un semblante de reproche, fruncía sus cejas —¿Por qué eres tan cobarde Lunch?—y lloraba por esa falta de energías, de agallas. Porque para variar en la vida se ocupaba un poco de rudeza. Un poco de maldad quizás. Era parte de la teoría de la supervivencia; los débiles perecen. Y ella se resistía a perecer, porque de alguna forma amaba la vida, la naturaleza. Sentía amor hacia los otros, hacia el prójimo y a todo aquel necesitado.

Sollozando frente al espejo se preguntó a si misma ¿puede existir un equilibrio para mí? Secó sus lágrimas y fue hacia la ventana. Al clavar su mirada en el cielo, vio a la patriarca Lunar rodeada de estrellas; era majestuosa. Sin embargo, ignoraba que era tan azul como ella. Al paso de unos minutos de estar contemplado por la ventana, una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo. Eso la impactó porque según los ancestros las estrellas eran tan antiguas como la humanidad, y se creía que si le pedían un deseo con fervor; lo concedía. Se fue de rodillas al suelo, estrechó sus manos e iluminada por el claro de Luna, imploró con toda su fe —Por favor señor de los cielos, mándame una hermana—La estrella fugas desapareció al terminar su recorrido.

 _Al día siguiente._

Se levantó de su modesta cama, tuvo una noche excelente, había dormido perfectamente bien. Salvo cierta alergia en la nariz que le incomodaba bastante, pero nada de importancia. Se alistó para salir y como de costumbre llevaba su arma en la pequeña mochila, pese a ser torpe con ella era conveniente tener una, la vida era difícil y había gente mala por los alrededores. Sin más preámbulo, se dirigió al pueblo para hacer unas pocas compras de verduras, carnes y alguna que otra cosa que no se excediera de su pobre presupuesto. Al caminar por algunos puestos ahí «estaban ellos» esos cretinos que siempre le hacían pasar un mal rato. La molestaban por todo «¡ahí va la ñoña Lunch!» en repetidas ocasiones la acorralaban y le despojaban de sus compras, pero ella cedía. Permitía que lo hicieran por miedo a que la lastimaran.

Terminó de hacer sus compras y con bolsas en mano apresuró su paso, se alejó hasta introducirse en el bosque. Mientras tanto la banda de rufianes iban tras de ella «a la segura»

—Mantente quieta, Lunch. Anda no te resistas y danos tu comida—reían con maldad.

—Bueno ...yo...yo—se mostró afligida.

—Si no nos las das por las buenas, será por las malas, Lunch—sacaron sus navajas—tú lo pediste, linda.

Los rufianes la empujaban de un lado a otro, rompieron las bolsas del mandado y los artículos rodaron por el suelo. Ella torpemente les lanzaba golpes con el afán de defenderse, pero fallaba. De suerte había esquivado algunos navajazos.

—¡YA BASTA!—sollozaba en el suelo. Y mientras tanto la banda de chicos malos se le acercaban más y más.

Una estela de viento sacudió con fuerza los árboles y plantas del bosque, provocando que se llenara el ambiente de tierra. Lunch empezó con escurrimiento nasal. Se resistía a estornudar.

—¡Ay, pobre bebé! ¿Estás enferma?—se burlaban.

Sin poder aguantar más un fuerte estornudo aturdió a los presente—¡A A Achuuuu!

Y por obra de magia el azul se cambio por el rubio. Impactando a la pandilla.

—¡¿CON QUÉ POBRE BEBÉ,MALDITO CRETINO?!

—¡¿Eh?!—sacó de la mochila su metralleta y sin flaquear repartió disparos.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, MISERABLES!—y los chicos salieron huyendo del lugar.

—¡Auxilio, nos ataca una bruja! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

—¡A A Achuuu!—volvió al azul—¿qué fue lo que pasó?—juntó el mandado del suelo y se fue corriendo con apuro a su casa.

Llegó, colocó las cosas sobre la mesa y se fue directo al espejo. «¿Acaso estaré soñando?» se daba de palmadas en las mejillas. Pero ella había sentido algo en su interior. La vio, estaba segura que vio a la rubia de ojos verdes rasgados brotar de su interior. Sonrió, rió sin poder parar con angelicales gestos, porque de alguna forma ya tenía a alguien en su vida. Una hermana tan rubia, tan valiente, tan brillante como el sol que le daría felicidad, alegrías y llenaría su vida de optimismo por siempre.

Cerró los ojos, se conectó con su interior y la escuchó:

 _«No temas querida hermana porque de ahora en adelante yo estaré siempre en ti»_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Observaciones:**

Lo sé, me excedí de caracteres pero no pude evitar dejarlo así. Se supone que seria un Drabble y se convirtió en un One Shot, pero en verdad si lo recortaba perdería mucha esencia. Por lo cual decidí dejarlo tal cual. Espero que les haya gustado n.n

* * *

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Con cariño:**

 _ **kuraudea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reto de la Pagina: Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball.**_

 _ **Tema: Shenlong**_

 _ **Perosonaje:[Shenlong x Trunks Xenoverse]**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Más allá de sus ojos._**

La creación de la tierra, el aire, la naturaleza, el mar; partículas y átomos que conforman el universo son un misterio; la vida misma lo es. Pecadores los humanos han destilado soberbia desde tiempos remotos. Siempre va querer más, el que no se conforma con todo lo que tiene en vida; detestables, ambiciosos y carentes de tanta razón.

Los dioses como tales son sobrenaturales. Se les atribuyen poderes importantes a cada uno de ellos. Unas cuántas personas pueden creer que son algo concebido o sagrado. Pero por otra parte pueden ser temidos por sus adeptos.

Sin importar el idioma, pueden ser llamados de muchas formas diferentes, según el planeta, la raza o a veces las necesidades de los individuos.

 _«¡Parunga ...takkaraputo poparunga pupirittoparoooo!»_

Y una y otra vez al paso de un año se escuchaba su nombre con fervor salir de las gargantas de los deseosos _«¡Sal de ahí Shenlong!»_ siendo cada sílaba empapada con poderosa ilusión. Llenos de anhelos alzaban sus manos y gritaban a todo pulmón _«¡Cumple mi deseo!»_

La magia de los dioses no tiene distinción con las personas; diseñados solo para obedecer y por poder divino hacer felices o desdichados a los seres humanos.

¿Regalo de Dios? Depende muchas veces del enfoque que se le adjudique. Quizás puede ser una trampa del mal para que los terrícolas por medio de sus ambiciones se destruyan entre sí. En este caso lamentablemente pueden ser ambas.

El dios kami-sama, señor creador de ésta mágica tentación. Fue la balanza y el verdugo dictador de cada acción que se lleve a cabo. Cada deseo manipulará _El Destino_. Y todos de alguna forma tendrán que pagar las consecuencias de éste.

Sin embargo, más de allá de los ojos de varios afortunados que han tenido el impacto de invocarlo; hay heroísmo.

Mismo heroísmo que justamente desbordaba su mirada azul; bajo esa gabardina negra apretaba los puños con sed de justicia, y la espada era su arma para luchar contra las fuerzas malignas.

Depositaba toda su fe en _«él»._

—Por favor—imploró— dame un fuerte aliado con la clase de poder que pueda defender el tiempo, más bien; ¡al universo entero!. Ese es el deseo que te pido _Shenlong._

Y el mitológico ser contestó a su plegaria:

—Eso es muy fácil de hacer.

Y bajo la luz incandescente del _ROJO, el Dios Shenlong,_ pudo ver más allá de sus ojos. Porque los orbes azules traspasaban sus escamas verdes explotando con algo que sabía muy bien que lo mantenía de pie; La esperanza.

La empatía, la razón, y el heroísmo que en pocas personas durante su existencia ha podido apreciar.

La humanidad aun conserva la salvación en sus manos, en poder crear una hermosa realidad. Porque los dioses simplemente serán la herramienta, el interceptor a como se desee utilizar; el bien y mal siempre existirá.

—Tu deseo ha sido cumplido—el sagrado Dragón desapareció y con él las esferas se disiparon por diferentes rumbos. Y el juego comenzaría otra vez para los codiciosos.

Sin embargo, la _Esperanza_ estaba observándolo y éste mismo al momento que le sonreía miraba _MÁS ALLÁ DE SUS OJOS con ilusión._

 **FIN.**

 **¡Gracias por pasar a leer!**

 **¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**

 _ **Con Cariño:**_

 _ **kuraudea Rorena.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertencen._**

 ** _Son obra y creación del Señor Akira Toriyama, no se usan con fines de lucro._**

 ** _Drabble independiente._**

 ** _Personajes: Yamcha _**

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

.

.

 ** _En el viento._**

 _"La ausencia disminuye las pasiones o aumenta las más grandes; el propio viento dirige los caminos de los bienaventurados, juntos o separados"_

Tal vez su destino estaba diseñado para estar solo.

—¿Se acordará un poco de lo de nosotros?

Quizás si, quizás no. Era algo incierto.

Esa era la paradoja que le oprimía en su pecho ardiente. Siempre se preguntaba cada vez que estaba en la soledad del desierto «¿te acordarás de mí?» y bajo el adorno de una barba pixeleada e irregular; sus labios sostenían un cigarrillo que al consumirse bajo sus pensamientos rápido deshecho al arrojarlo al suelo arenoso. Su vista negra, azabache como el anochecer se filtraba en el brillo de las estrellas.

—¿Te acordarás de mí?—suspiró. Mostró media sonrisa resignada; a veces tenía aires de locuras que no podía controlar. Quizás, sabía en sí la respuesta y era doloso tener que aceptarla. Pero muy en el fondo sabía muy bien que «ella» era a la única que había amado en verdad.

En medio de la nada rodeado de vegetaciones exóticas, se montaba bajo la Luna con un aura arenosa llena de soledad. Gritaba de rabia, de impotencia, de desolación; o quizás aullaba en su idioma natural externado todas sus frustraciones con la madre Lunar, buscando que le consolara de alguna forma y éste mismo le preguntara lo de siempre «¿Este es el destino de los lobos?»

Aún no comprendía ¿o sí? Tal vez el haber perdido el optimismo fue gracias a ese cretino. Ese cretino que lo odiaba con todo su ser y sin embargo por un momento deseaba tanto ser como _« ÉL»;_ por la simple razón que la tenía a su lado _«¿Será feliz?»_

Tal vez no era el mejor, pero estaba seguro de lo que sentía; mil miradas le dedicó por años, a esos orbes grandes y azules que irradiaban rebeldía, carácter y una rudeza bastante angelical. Era única. Tan única que hasta el día de hoy le era difícil encontrar a alguien con la misma similitud ¿qué acaso estaba loco? ¿por qué buscar a alguien igual? No lo sabía, pero su instinto depredador se lo exigía. Fue lo que alguna vez en su juventud lo cautivó pese al miedo que le tenían a las féminas; una mirada de quien fuera y moría de la vergüenza; era algo inevitable.

Adoraba todo lo que alguna vez su amada le representó en esos bellos lapsos de juventud maravillosa llenos de aventura. Era un tonto en ese entonces, o tal vez aún lo era porque creía en las promesas innatas de amor. El primer amor que no se olvida. En el brillo natural de las flores se plasmaba el recuerdo que permanecería latente en sus pensamientos como un amor prohibido. _«Yo soy feliz, si tú eres feliz»_

Pero sin importar cómo o donde, estaría siempre a su disposición. Lucharía si fuese necesario y sacaría ese vigor dormido de sus entrañas; daría todo por ella si fuese necesario. Porque fuera del amor que alguna vez brotó por los poros de la piel; se querían. Se transformaría en lobo, le ofrecería sus garras y su pecho como paño lágrimas y si fuese necesario lloraría junto con ella su dolor; como cuando aquel día la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella se desgarraba llorando a grito abierto la muerte de ese _«maldito infeliz»_

 _«Estaré para ti cuando tú me necesites»_

Y en el momento que estuviese tranquila, él volvería a su destino como un _Lobo Solitario de los desiertos_ , sin rumbo alguno. Pero siempre dejándole en claro que cada vez que su vista se fije en el cielo, palabras hermosas se escribirán: de cariño, de amor, de amistad. Y el oleaje del viento le cantaría al oído si ella se encontraba bien.

Es así como en _EL VIENTO_ permanecerán miles de recuerdos flotando en la atmósfera, siendo llevados de un lado a otro de la mano de los años; pero siempre ahí.

 _En EL VIENTO_ su rugido siempre se escuchará, y en el suelo sus huellas permanecerán intactas.

—Como tus manos y tu calor que estarán siempre en mi piel ... _Mi querida Bulma Brief._

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 _Hola! n.n_

 _Esto surgió por un PM que recibí de un usuario que me sugirió que escribiera algo de Yamcha._

 _Bueno pues hice este pequeño Drabble, fue lo primero que se vino en mente. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Como siempre gracias por leer._

 _ **Con Cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Reto de la Pagina: Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball_**

 ** _Tema: Demonios del Frio_**

 ** _Personajes: [ Freezer x Goku x Mirai Trunks]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

.

.

 ** _El poder de sus ojos._**

 _«El verde representa el principio de la muerte y es indescriptible. Es la negación de la vida y la alegría»_

¿Cómo olvidar el poder de sus ojos?

Hay miradas que matan; los ojos son el espejo del alma, pero también es un lenguaje sin palabras que puede destilar una infinita sed de justicia. Y eso era lo que precisamente gritaba el poder de sus ojos: justicia.

El cielo rugía de dolor e impotencia. Se vestía de luto; rayos dorados decoraban con tristeza lo que alguna vez fue, un lugar pacífico lleno de pasto verde y nobles habitantes; volcanes acuáticos hacían erupción expulsando con terror el rojo vivo de la lava. El aire denso del planeta Namek, advertía con ecos la frase de «cuidado»

Susurraba una y otra vez: «cuidado»

El escalofriante momento de crisis de no saber exactamente qué hacer. Esa era la pregunta ¿qué hacer? Él no entendía que había pasado pero en su cuerpo había sentido un gran calor efervescente; al presenciar la muerte de su mejor amigo fue el detonante de TODO. Un rayo le atravesó por la frente y no pudo más; explotó lleno de ira.

—¡AAAHHH!—el dorado lo consumió por completo, le dio el valor que necesitaba. Salió a flote esa naturaleza guerrera que mantenía escondida.

Y ahí estaba el emperador con tan solo la mitad de su cuerpo observando cómo ese «Super Saiyajin» se elevaba por los cielos; caritativamente le dijo antes de partir:

—Escapa de aquí, Freezer. Éste planeta está apunto de explotar.

¡¿Escapar?!¿Cómo se atrevía a manchar su ego de esa manera tan ridícula? En ese caso preferiría mejor morir. Sin embargo, con mucho esfuerzo lanzó su último ataque hacia ese cretino. Pero éste, al percatarse volteó con decisión. Y una frase junto con el verde sus ojos le aturdió a los oídos dejándolo marcado de por vida.

—¡ERES UN GRAN ESTUPIDOOOOO!

Y el verde le ganó al rojo paranoico que estaba con la vista llena de miedo y frustración, amenazado por _El poder de sus ojos_. Tan verde y tan dorado como la leyenda de los saiyajin decía.

En ese instante no supo más de él. Se perdió en el tiempo, en el espacio, pero el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes nunca los olvidaría. Nunca.

¿Pero qué había pasado?

Si él mismo bajo la complicidad de su familia había matado a todos los saiyajines ¡A TODOS! Al Rey Vegeta, a su hijo a Bardock. Hizo explotar al planeta Vegetasei para no dejar rastro de ninguno; y sin más, un soldado de clase baja lo había aniquilado. «¡¿Cómo era posible!?»«¡¿CÓMO?!»

Si ellos eran los más poderosos del universo. Eran la especie alienígena líder; máximos emperadores de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio. Poseedores de grandes habilidades, destrezas y poderosas transformaciones únicas y perfectas.

Todos les temían.

Todos.

No había soldado que no temblaran ante la presencia del Gran Freezer.

Juró venganza.

Pero el miedo y la ira lo consumió; tembló, rió de nerviosismo porque nuevamente el verde estaba frente a él retándolo con media sonrisa.

—¿A qué le temes, Freezer?

El verde de la esperanza que vio irradiar aquella vez; ahora estaba nuevamente frente a él. Lo intimidó y le mostró que para su sorpresa había fallado en su plan de exterminar a todos los Saiyajines; porque aún tenía al último de ellos frente a sus ojos.

—¿Éste es todo tu poder?—destilaba soberbia.

 _Y con el poder de sus ojos_ lo cortó, lo hizo trizas con su espada, vengando así a su raza. El verde de la justicia con el aura dorada le daría fin a lo que él mismo comenzó años atrás.

Por un puño de esperanza los saiyajines saldaron cuentas; de alguna u otra forma el verdugo apareció sin previo aviso y sentenció finalmente con su espada.

Porque la vida es un boomerang; lo que deseas a otros vuelve hacia a ti, sea bueno o malo algún día volverá y cobrará venganza bajo _el poder de sus ojos._

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hola n.n**

 _Créanme que fue lo único que se ocurrió. Siempre me pareció que Freezer había quedado traumado con los ojos verdes de los Saiyajines. Al hacer esta flexión, de alguna forma nos damos cuenta que "el que la debe, la paga" todos algún día tenemos que saldar cuentas de nuestras acciones. Por poder divino todo se cobra y la justicia llega por si sola en los momentos que menos esperamos. Ojala que les haya gustado._

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Con Cariño:**

 _ **Kuraudea.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Reto de la Pagina: Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball_**

 ** _Tema: Padre_**

 ** _Personajes: [Goku x Abuelo Gohan ]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

.

.

 ** _Su Recuerdo_**

.

.

Los bellos momentos de su juventud harán que Su Recuerdo permanezca siempre en su corazón, sin importar el paso de los años.

—Así será por siempre—suspiró y pensó para sí mismo enfocando la vista en el verde de las montañas.

En el viento se revoloteaban hojas que a su paso le llenaban los pulmones con el aire más puro y fresco, al ritmo que sus mechones en picos bailaban con singular simpatía de arriba a abajo. Exhalaba por sus labios el Recuerdo que lo mantenía en pie. Mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa inocente; tan amplía y sincera que hacía juego con el azabache de sus ojos. Mirada tan honesta era muy difícil de presenciar, pero «ÉL» así le había enseñado a mirar; con el alma. Realmente lo echaba de menos ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si por «ÉL» estaba vivo, si por él había aprendido lo más básico del mundo: pescar, cazar, medicina herbolaria, hacer fogatas y un poco de artes marciales; técnicas necesarias para subsistir en el mundo de los bosques, donde los peligros siempre estarían asechando.

Pero le enseñó otra cosa importarte que era fundamental para cualquier ser vivo: ser feliz. Porque la alegría, la felicidad, la sonrisa, eran la mayor riqueza. Era la fórmula que le daba significado a todo sin importar que se viviese en situaciones precarias. En su pequeña choza no les hacia falta nada más para sonreír y sentir felicidad.

—Recuerda siempre tener humildad, Goku—dijo el abuelo Gohan con un semblante de serenidad que traspasaba a cualquiera, mientras que pescaba con una caña improvisada hecha por una varas de bambú.

Por grata herencia le enseño amar, a proteger a los necesitados, amar su hogar, sus raíces y lo bello que ofrecía la vida misma; gritarle a los bosques y que sus ecos regresaran con las repuestas anheladas. Ir detrás de un dinosaurio, sumergiese en los lagos y sacar un gran pez para ser asado en leña de roble y exclamar:

—¡Mmmm está deliciosooooo!

Pero un día el pequeño despertó y nunca más lo volvió a ver.

—¿Dónde estás, abuelito Gohan?—volteaba para todos los lados, y tristemente el eco de los vientos no le dio respuesta alguna. Solo supo que su abuelito se materializó en una extraño objeto con cuatro estrellas.

El abuelo Gohan, sin dejar rastro desapareció del plano terrenal. Pero la duda le carcomió en el pecho como cual espina se clava en la piel: despacio. Era doloroso pero era el tiempo necesario para aplicar las enseñanzas del abuelo Gohan en la vida diaria. Y mostrar pese a sus torpezas quien era Son Goku.

El tiempo sabio se encargó de reunirlos por manos y habilidades telepáticas de Uranai Baba.

—¡Abuelitooooooo!—el joven Goku corrió hacia él quien había visitado tierras del más allá para ir a verle. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas derramando lágrimas—Te extrañé tanto, abuelito Gohan—Se hicieron de hermosas palabras y se demostraron que tan orgullosos estaban uno del otro.

Fue dolorosos despedirse, pero al fin su corazón había sanado. Sin embargo, el legado y las enseñanzas de éste siempre lo estarían acompañando en todo momento.

...

—Ya no llores, Gohan.

—¡Pero es que me duele MUCHOOOO!—lloraba a grito abierto el pequeño mientras su padre cortaba hojas de ciertas matas y las machacaba con una piedra simulando un molcajete.

—Es solo un raspón, no seas exagerado—sonrió.

—¡Me duele MUCHO!—y no paraba de llorar—¡Aaa aaa aaah!

Sobre una amplia hoja en forma de corazón, Goku, colocó el remedio y sin preguntar lo llevó directo a la rapadura del niño.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAY!

—Ya, ya, tranquilo Gohan. Esto te hará bien—dijo su padre seguro de sí.

Después un oleaje de viento acarició su rostro, y supo de quien se trababa ese maravillo gesto. Volteó hacia el cielo y suspiró lleno de amor por ser invadido por su Recuerdo.

—Gracias ...abuelito.

Padre es el que cría sin complejos, ama con todo su corazón y devoción a hijos de sangre o no. Somos la proyección de la crianza y de los valores palpables en nuestro YO adulto. No decepcionemos a los que más nos quieren: nuestras padres.

—...Gracias por todo, abuelito.

Y el aire le respondió al oído:

—Gracias a ti, hijo...

FIN.

* * *

 **Hola n.n**

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como no pensar en el abuelo Gohan para este reto :)_

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Con Cariño:**

 _ **Kuraudea.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Reto de la Pagina: Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball_**

 ** _Tema: Torneo de las Artes Marciales _**

**_Personajes: [Referí ]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

.

.

 **Detrás de sus gafas**

.

.

Tal vez él no era un competidor; pero tenía convicción al realizar el trabajo que más amaba. El micrófono volaba y se movía de un lado a otro con tremendas habilidades.

Fuertemente de su boca salía una perfecta dicción:

—¡Iniciamos con el espectacular torneo de las artes marciales!— la euforia de la gente se manifestaba al compás de su voz, maniobrando el micrófono como si tratarse de una matraca voladora. Y el cielo se pintaba de colores por causa de la pirotecnia.

Sobre la plataforma, año tras año había apreciado detrás de sus gafas un sin fin de luchadores con poderes sorprendentes; majestuosas peleas que serían inolvidables para él y para todos los espectadores.

Pero de alguien no se había olvidado ¿cómo hacerlo? Si era un participante muy destacado; se trataba de aquel jovencito llamado Goku que raíz de que participó en los torneos, las peleas fueron de otro nivel.

Ese fabuloso combate con Mayunia, con Ten Shin Han. Además, como olvidar el día de su compromiso que por casualidades de la vida fue sobre la plataforma.

—¡EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU, SE HA COMPROMETIDO EN MATRIMONIO! ¡BRINDÉMOSLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO!

Detrás de sus gafas vio participantes madurar conforme al tiempo, unos desaparecía, otros se engrandecían con alta popularidad; y otros seguían igual. Tan igual como aquel trabe negro con corbata roja que no sustituía por nada, iba con su personalidad.

Y todo cambiaría pero, él seguiría haciendo su labor como desde el primer día. Con toda la actitud porque detrás de sus gafas también había admiración, vigor y adrenalina.

—¡El pequeño Trunks, es el ganador de la sección infantil!.

Porque simple y sencillamente sentía que el Torneo de las Artes Marciales... era parte de él.

FIN.

* * *

 _Hola gracias por pasar a leer._

 _Lo sé, lo sé, jajaja tal vez escribí una tontería pero como no pensar en el referí si era la llave maestra de los torneos._

 _Sin más, espero que les haya gustado. Besos y nos estamos leyendo._

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reto semanal de la página:** Por los que leemos fanfics de DB _

_**Tema** : Esperanza _

_**Personaje** : [N.18/Lazuli]_ _._

 _._

 _Espero que les guste_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Bajo el mismo reflector._**

 ** _._**

.

La luz blanca encandilaba el verde de sus ojos como si ésta tratara de perforar sus pupilas y ver más allá de su alma; con el poco razonamiento que le quedaba, nunca olvidaría a ese hombre de bata blanca que le causaba terror. Así, luchaba contra los efectos de la anestesia que le habían suministrado; sentía y observaba la esperanza de su vida desaparecer de sus manos al ritmo que el taladro manipulaba vilmente su cuerpo sobre la plancha fría; tan fría como ahora se percibía su piel.

Ese terrible frío que le calaba a los huesos de manera extrema. Por reacción natural, sus labios se movían por si solos; titiritaban.

El olor a quemado que desprendía el cautin sobre su cuerpo le asfixiaba a sobremanera; una gran cantidad de cables de ahora en adelante suplirían sus venas, bombearían ambición ajena con las insignias de la «Red Ribbon» más no sangre propia con nombre de Lazuli. Todo el proceso de lo que sería su nueva vida, fue el detonante para saber que ya no habría salvación para ella.

Sobre su mejilla una lagrima salió tan cristalina y llena de dolor, de desesperanza.

¿Acaso todo estaba perdido para ella?

Pero con los años se logra palpar que la esperanza es el último anhelo del ser humano que no debería de desaparecer. Nunca se sabe cuando, pero la esperanza siempre dejará un estela de luz verde y recompensará los múltiples sacrificios que como humanos experimentamos en la propia vida.

...

Sujeta bajo el mismo reflector, la misma plancha, y las mismas lágrimas; su esperanza volvió.

—Felicidades señora, usted ha tenido una hermosa hija—dijo un hombre de bata blanca.

Y su esperanza a raíz de ese día tuvo un nombre:

—...Marron Jinzo.

« _Entonces todo valió la pena»_

 **FIN**.

* * *

 _Hola_ , _saludo con mucho gusto en otro reto semanal. Estaba a punto de no participar porque «Hacia el mismo Rumbo» me tiene absorbida. Pero bueno, mientras dormía se plasmó esta idea en mi mente y así mismo se las traigo a ustedes, ojalá que les haya gustado. Qué lindo que bajo las misma "circunstancias" te regresen la esperanza. Merecido se lo tenía este gran personaje. Sin más, gracias por leer._

 _ **Con Cariño:**_

 _Kuraudea_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 **Drabble independiente.**

 **Por motivo del nuevo arco**

 **del Trunks del Futuro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Personajes: [Trunks x Mai] **

**.**

 **.**

 **by**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESUGIR**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Tu eres mi fe, Trunks._

 _—Entonces tú eres mi valentía._..

.

.

Su mundo volvió a ser lo que era antes; esa horrenda pesadilla de terror en la que vivió por muchísimos años. ¿Y ahora que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Otro enemigo? En un instante su entorno se volvió sombrío y gris; que sensación tan familiar como si ésta fuese parte de él.

Nuevamente era esconderse entre los escombros para sobrevivir. Sabías las artimañas que se debían de aplicar; estaba curtido ante la catástrofe. Ya no era el mismo de hace años, pero hoy tenía que resurgir como el héroe que era.

El tiempo era ahora.

Y así, a media luz de una vela que alumbraba los pasillos; el ruido de una espada sobresalía al afilarse, la escopeta se recargaba con cartuchos nuevos. Un pañuelo rojo cubría su cuello; guantes, gorro y la esperanza en ambos en sus rostros. Los orbes negros depositaban fe en los azules cubiertos de lágrimas. Ellos se tenían mutuamente y tenían que luchar juntos por su mundo.

La puerta de su guarida se abrió y la máquina del tiempo estaba lista para viajar.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ...—le dijo al imponente artefacto—¿Estás lista, Mai?

—Si—asintió mostrándole una dulce mirada llena de calor.

—Por el futuro...—añadió el muchacho.

—Por el futuro.

Dieron pasos con gran peso hacia la esperanza.

Y resurgió el héroe detrás del hombre de la espada, la última esperanza de todos. Con la valentía y el amor a la par de su mano.

—Por el futuro...

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NOTA** :

Hola n.n se me ocurrió este Drabble, espero no haya sido tonto jajaja fue algo que surgió en este instante. Un beso para todos ¡Nos leemos!

 ** _Con Cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación del Señor Akira Toriyama.

.

.

 **Sol de medio día.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Trunks x Marron]_**

 ** _[One Shot independiente]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Siempre se preguntó qué era lo que la hacía tan especial. Era una belleza bastante dulce y delicada como un bombo de azúcar, de esos que podrías comer una y otra vez hasta empalagarte por su dulzura._

.

.

.

Esa tarde en Kame House mientras él se recargaba en una de las palmeras; decidió fumar un cigarrillo—suspiró— Pues fastidiado del trabajo y de todo, quería alejarse del resto de las personas. Que mejor opción que ir a la parte trasera de la casa y meditar un poco con el sonido de las olas que se reventaban con su furia natural. Si, era mejor eso. No quería voces, ni charlas absurdas, que de esas las tenía todos los miserables días. Estaba en una edad que esas reuniones familiares no le llamaban «tanto», asistía por órdenes de sus madre, quizás también por cumplir con sus viejos amigos y de alguna forma no verse tan maleducado.

Pero, hubo una pequeña luz de gracia que lo hizo voltear—¿Eh?—Escuchó exactamente una risa bastante inocente y peculiar. De esas que ni él mismo en años se había dado el lujo de soltar. Por obvias razones que si había «un poco» de inocencia en su ser, probablemente eran solo pizcas lo que le quedaba o en todo caso nada. Luego de darle cabida al cigarrillo en sus labios, la vislumbró entre sol, arena y espuma de mar.

El aire simplemente era un canto al oído, y con su vestido de manta revoloteándose por las garras del aire fresco, quería huir de su cuerpo esbelto para dejarla desnuda. Entonces la escena se hacía cada vez más mágica. Era como un ángel caído del cielo que se daba la molestia de visitar a los mortales.

La rubia Marron acariciaba con ternura al señor tortuga justo en la orilla del mar. Ella con sus manos acarreaba agua para lavar el caparazón del ser marino que tenía ramas y reciduos de algas. Sus pies mientras tantos se sumergían por segundos en el agua que iba y venía en su infinita secuencia. Ambos rieron tras reventarse una ola en ellos. Y mientras tanto, el joven azul se estaciaba detrás de la palmera al mirar cada movimiento de esa linda mujer; no negaria que en secreto los acompañó en su risión. Era inevitable no reírse por tal contingencia.

Pero, ¿Cuándo fue que creció tanto? ¿Cuándo?se preguntaba con el cigarrillo consumiéndose en sus labios y sin ni siquiera parpadear.

Apenas hoy con el resplandor del sol de medio día, se había dado cuenta de tal belleza con sabor a sal, piel tostada y lapiz labial rosa suave. Pensó entonces, que ya no se miraba tan inaccesible. Pero en un segundo se desanimó, negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pues él era como su hermano y no creía la probabilidad de que ella se fijara en él. Alguien tan fresca, con vitalidad, inocencia y sobre todo con alma.

Esa alma que actualmente el joven presidente de la Capsule Corp, la tenía abandonada e intoxicada de tanto cochinero. Hacia tanto que dejó de sentir cosas tan simples, tantos sentimientos comunes del día a día. Curiosamente de esa vida estrafalaria también se estaba cansando. Ya no sabía a qué dirección ir. Se sentía tan vacío, como un alma en pena, a veces ya no tenía alguna razón para sonreír.

Pero ahora que veía a Marron disfrutar de algo tan sencillo, sintió ese no sé qué en su interior. No quería echarle a perder el momento, él no era el alma de la fiesta, no al colmo de ser como su padre, pero finalmente no dejaba de ser su hijo. Y como sea, un poco de amargura ya se miraba en su rostro de 27 años.

«¿Y si me acerco? ¿Y si después de muchos años de solo saludarla le hablo?»

Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo, tomó aire. Y caminó hacia ella. Después de todo si quería algo debía de provocarlo.

—Aquí voy ...

La rubia en tanto siguió lavando el caparazón del señor tortuga.

—Así te vez mejor—sonrió la chica, tras culminar su labor.

—Gracias...—dijo la vieja tortuga con su voz cansada por tantos años vividos.

Trunks carraspeó para hacerse notar.

—El día es lindo como para estar encerrado en casa, ¿Cierto?—intervino en la charla.

La chica que se mantenía agachada volteó hacia arriba. Su vista celeste como el cielo distinguió debajo de los rayos solares al muchacho.

—Tru...Trunks...—tartamudeó sorprendida.

«¿Él hablándole? ¡IM-PO-SI-BLE!»

Toda su vida le había llamado la atención. Pero, sabía que entre ella y él existía una barrera grande, un muro fuerte e impenetrable. Sabía con las mujeres que salía, y al verles tan hermosas sentía inseguridad. Y se repitió tras tragar saliva: «¿Él hablándome?»

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bi...bien—bajó la mirada.

En tanto, sus manos con signos de nervios comenzaron a jugar con la arena. Tenía que hacer algo porque era tanta la presión de su presencia que no quería cometer alguna tontería.

—Me da gusto—asintió— Entre pláticas me enteré que estás viviendo en el Oeste, ¿Por tu trabajo?—el azul intentó dar pie a una conversación.

—Si...así es.

—¿Y trabajas en ...?

—Soy maestra de literatura en una secundaria.

—Vaya, interesante. Supongo que lidear con adolescentes es un caos.

—Si...

Trunks al no ver el éxito en su charla, de manera brusca se hincó. Retiró sus finos zapatos y dobló su pantalón mostrando parte de sus piernas. Con la igualdad necesaria, trató de buscar su rostro, es que su intensión no era incomodarla, por el contrario, quería estar con ella.

—Me integro a tu actividad, ¿Te importa?—preguntó mostrándo media sonrisa.

Marron le dirigió la mirada tímidamente. Y asintió indicándole que no había problema.

—¡Eso es!

Y ambos, los conocidos de años y a la vez los mayores desconocidos de toda la vida, charlaron por primera vez al tallar el caparazón de la tortuga. Rieron, hicieron dibujos en la arena con sus dedos y platicaron de cosas poco relevantes. Actividades tan sencillas que valían más que el propio el oro.

Así formaron un techo que de alguna forma los haría más cercanos.

...

Finalmente los matices naranjas del sol estaban por ocultarse.

—Creo que es hora de irme, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No...—negó con la cabeza—Prefiero quedarme esta noche en casa de mis padres. Mejor mañana salgo temprano a la capital, te lo agradezco de todas formas—se sonrojó.

—Espero que como hoy, algún día podamos coincidir en la capital. Digo, si quieres.

—¡SI!

No lo pensó dos veces.

—Entonces así será—le dio la espalda—Nos vemos—miró sobre su hombro y le lanzó una seña de despedida con la mano.

—A...Adiós—acompañó su frase con la timidez de su mano.

...

Él conducía su aero-nave rumbo a la capital con una sonrisa. Misma sonrisa que ella tenía en sus labios tras darse semejante clavado en la cama.

La historia simplemente daba comienzo para ellos...

 **FIN.**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Hola n.n ahora quise intentar algo diferente. Este Trumarron se lo dedico a mis queridas: Schala S, cereza del pastel y claro a Silvin lewis que me reto hace algún tiempo en un comentario que deseaba que algún día yo escribiera un Trumarron (Espero no decepcionarte). Schala, bb, escribir esto y no pensar en Tri me fue imposible. Como siempre gracias a todos por pasarse por aquí a leer, es un honor. Saludos a las chicas de Fangirleando. Los quiero.

Nos leemos, mmmm tal vez en algún destello de esperanza o directamente en el capítulo 13 de Hacia el mismo rumbo. Un beso enorme.


End file.
